Official Lost Podcast transcript/March 06, 2008
User_talk: is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello and welcome to the official Lost video podcast, hosted by ABC.com. We’re here today with Michael Emerson and Elizabeth Mitchell – the other woman from last night’s episode’s title – they here to talk about that creepy scene with Ben, where he raises tension on a new level. And coming up for the next week we have an audio podcast with executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. They’ll take your fan questions and recap our next episode entitled Ji Yeon. That airs on Thursday, March 13 at 9 p.m. on ABC and available the next day on abc.com. Of course, the following day we’ll also have another video podcast for you as well. Here now are Michael and Elizabeth. Enjoy! [Opening Lost theme] Elizabeth Mitchell: I didn’t ever expect Juliet to be particularly likable. So I think that was astonishing to me that ??? “I kind of like her” and I thought “Wow, how astounding is that!” Don't you understand? These people came here to wage war against Ben, and Ben's gonna win, Jack. And when he does, you don't want to be anywhere near me. JACK: Why not? JULIET: Because he thinks that I'm his. (Crying) And he knows how I feel about you. Elizabeth Mitchell: I don’t think it was a huge surprise for Juliet that Ben had feelings for her, but I still think it was... it was horrifying under the circumstances. D’you know, standing where she was, being where she was at that moment, I mean her entire world comes crashing around her, and he says “You’re mine”. You sent him out here because you knew this would happen. (Cries) You wanted this! You wanted him to die! Why? Michael Emerson: Twice since we’ve been filming the show Ben has lost it emotionally, lost his cool, and both times he does it in kind of a big way and kind of a childish way. Elizabeth Mitchell: Oh, she’s creepy! And he did it so beautifully, he did it like a twelve-year-old boy throwing a temper tantrum over ??? his first love, and I thought it was genius, what he did. You're asking me why? After everything I did to get you here, after everything I've done to keep you here, how can you possibly not understand... that you're mine? (Ben looks down, surprised at himself.) Michael Emerson: Many brilliant people are sort of stunted in terms of their maturity or their emotional control. So, it doesn’t seem altogether wrong that Ben is like an angry teenager sometimes, if he gets to thwarted. It’s good, I think that he has to ??? Elizabeth Mitchell: And the thing we have to remember is that Juliet is... how brilliant she is. D’you know, she’s this kind of wonderful mind, and I think that Ben probably has a tremendous respect for that. It’s not because Juliet is so enticing, it’s just the fact that she’s got this amazing mind, she has this amazing, you know, fassle intelligence, and I think that’s what intrigues him, that’s what draws him into her. What do you think of Ben? JULIET: He's great. Uh, very smart... and intense. Challenging. He's been really good to me. HARPER: Of course he has. You look just like her. Elizabeth Mitchell: And then there’s just the fact that I seem to look like someone whom we don’t know who it is. And it’s so nice, so nicely mixed-up! Category:Official Podcasts